Hidden Town, Hidden Secrerts
by Maria 'cutetoboewolf' cleary
Summary: Whilst trying to relax in a small town hidden within a forest, the Core-Tech team run into a strange girl who knows more about Dax than she's letting on. Together with this new girl, they must work together to bring down a branch of S.T.O.R.M and free the town from it's control
1. New town

Chapter 1- Wanted

'Are you kidding me? Another night out in the woods?' Bren moaned as he walked slowly behind Chase

'Sorry, B, unless we're magically gonna' find a town out here, I'm afraid it's camping again' the leader Chase replied smiling apologetically

'When your inside, you cannot see the stars' Beyal imputed

'At the present time I don't care about stars, all I want is a nice shower and a bed to sleep in..' Bren sighed

'Glasses does have a point, we should treat ourselves once in awhile' Dax said shrugging to himself

'Yeah, yeah I get it, I promise, next time we're in town, we'll use Jin's emergency credit card to book into a hotel..' Chase sighed

'Hey, why is it my credit card?' Jinja frowned

'You're the only one with money at the present time' Chase said

Jinja sighed in annoyance 'I'm always bailing you boys out'

Sometimes she wished there was another girl in the group instead of being surrounded by testerone filled males with Ego's to match, minus one monk of course

The team walked for an hour or so, Beyal in front, it was nearing mid-afternoon.

'Do you always keep your promises Chase?' Beyal asked from the front of the group where he had stopped

'Of course, why do you ask Beyal?' Chase replied walking up and standing alongside the young monk who pointed in a northerly direction.

'Oh yeah!' Bren cried once he reached the same position as Chase and Beyal. Conviently the ridge they were occupying overlooked a small town hidden within the forest. From the vantage point, the team saw right into the heart of the town. People busied themselves with everyday tasks, young kids were running around and the older generation watched them from the safety of the shades of the tree's

'Looks quaint' Jinja said 'Why is it all the way out here?'

'Does it matter? There's an inn down there!' Bren smiled happily 'Finally a proper bed!'

'With my money..' Jinja muttered, normally she'd do anything for her friends but this would cost a lot.. Her family wouldn't be too happy with this back home.

'Tad too convenient if you ask me' Dax said

'We might as well go check it out, if it dangerous, we'll retreat..but I don't think that will be necessary' Chase smiled following Bren down the trail towards the town.

'I swear sometimes they act like kids..' Jinja sighed

'But they are kids' Beyal said tilting his head 'How else are they suppose to act?'

Jinja opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.. so she just blushed and stormed after Chase and Bren

'Was it something I said?' Beyal asked a smirking Dax

'Don't worry about it little Monkfish. She just doesn't like being corrected.. like all women'

Beyal looked confused but followed Dax and the others down the trail without saying another word.

The town itself was not as large as other towns, in fact it was a stretch to call it a town at all, a village would've been more approriet. It's buildings were old and wooden built, hardly anything seem'd new and technological.

'This is awesome, looks like theres no trace of our enemies here!' Chase beamed happily

'Lets find a place to eat before we do anything!' Bren said pointing at what appeared to be a small restaurant across the stony ground.

'Sounds good' Chase smiled content.

Some people of the town watched the new arrivals with interest, others ignored them

'Why are they looking at us?' Beyal asked

'I don't know, but they seem a little hostile' Jinja replied

'Defiently getting a weird vibe from this place' Dax agreed

Of course Bren and Chase we're too busy talking about what they were gonna' eat to take much notice.

A young boy around five accidently bumped into Chases leg, he was chasing a ball that had rolled away from him

'Hey are you ok kid?' Chase asked bending down and stroaking the boys head

The boy looked up at him, eyes wide. He began to cry

'Hey don't cry' Chase began to panick

Jinja walked up behind Chase 'Hey now it's ok' she smiled, putting on her quietest, sweetest voice which sounded weird coming from a girl who'd rather beat you up then hug you.

The boy froze at the sound of Jinja, then turned and ran away as quick as his little legs would carry him.

Bren and Dax began chuckling

'Way to go Jin' Bren laughed 'You scared the kid'

Jinja stood up and looked at Bren with a 'shut up' look

'You do have that kinda' face, princess, you scare the hell outta' me sometimes' Dax agreed giggling

'At least I didn't make him cry' She replied shrugging

Chase stood up, still looking at the direction of the way the boy ran

'Why did he run?' he asked himself

'Because you're a tall stranger?' Jinja replied

'I do not think that is the reason Jinja' Beyals voice cut in

Every member turned. Beyal was staring at a poster on the wall of a building nearby, these posters were scattered around the town, on walls, on poles and in windows.

'What the?' Bren gasped as he looked at the poster.

Chase's face stared back from the poster, above it in bright red letters it said WANTED

'I have a wantd poster?' Chase asked slightly impressed

'Not just you mate' Dax said from a little down the road. He was stood in front of another different poster that had his face peering back from the wall.

'I expected as much..but I've never seen a wanted poster of myself..kinda' cool' Dax smiled

There was one other poster of a girl next to Dax's, slightly faded around the edges.

'Woah! Look at how much money you'd get for handing in Chase!' Bren gasped again pointing at the reward money 'look at all those zero's'

Dax smiled 'I might hand you in Suno…get me some money'

'Likewise' Chase said pointing to Dax's reward total, only a little lower then Chase's

'Cant believe Chase is worth more than me' Dax muttered to himself

'Guess we don't count' Jinja shrugged towards Bren and Beyal

'There is one third poster' Beyal said pointing to the one next to Dax, it was of a girl, long silvery-purple hair, and powerful green eyes. Her reward was half of that of Dax's

Dax frowned at the poster 'Shes not worth handing over..'

The little boy from earlier reappeared, he shouted something over his shoulder. Behind him was a congregation of townspeople, some had what appeared to be guns that beared the S.T.O.R.M logo, others had pitch forks and hoes

'Your right, lad, they are here..' a member of the people smirked

'Ah crag…' Chase said panicking

* * *

Hahaha don't you hate me? XD


	2. Faith

Chapter 2- Faith

'Why is it everywhere we go, we always attract unwanted attention..' Bren stuttered as he faced the crowd of angry people

'Don't move! Anyone of you' Came a voice within the crowd.

The crowd parted to let a man through, he was a big built man with receding hair and a rather funny looking moustache.

'Why are you after us, Moustache man' Chase asked

The leader of the people, clearly their mayor of some kind snorted in disgust

'Just one of you is enough to take back our town from S.T.O.R.M, but handing both you wanted criminals in can bring years of happiness for our town' he replied

'Take back from S.T.O.R.M? what do you mean?' Beyal asked

'No more questions, you can either come quietly or by force' The mayor cried clicking his fingers.

Men of the crowd swarmed around the five teenagers

'We can get out of here' Chase smiled going to grab a core

'Wait Chase' Jinja said putting her own hand over Chases core

'These people are agents of Klipse or S.T.O.R.M… they wont have Monsuno to fight with, they're innocent people, drawing out Lock with probably injure them'

Chase sighed, she was right… lately she seem'd to be right about everything

'So what do we do?' Chase asked

'How about simply fighting and running?' Dax imputed

Almost as if on cue, a man charged at Dax, Dax simply side stepped and tripped the man up 'These guys don't know how to fight'

With the one man down, there was a small opening in the crowd

'Me and princess will cover you guys, go through that gap and get away' Dax commanded to Chase as the Mayor shouted something to his rabble.

Chase grabbed Bren and Beyal and shot straight towards the gap in the crowd. The mayor saw what the intention was an orded more men to close the gap.

'We wont get through' Bren panicked as the gap was closed by two big men.

From no where, a man was hurtled foreward over Chase's head and smacked right into the two men blocking the way out of the ring.

Chase looked back, Jinja was angrily looking over at the man 'That's for trying to grab me from behind!'

Dax looked at her with a shocked face, she was strong.. he knew never to anger her again.. well..not this much anyway.

It took awhile but the remaining men of the crowd began to thin and retreat, clearly they didn't picture the prey fighting back and winning

'Easy' Dax smirked as he tripped another man

Chase, Beyal and Bren had successfully retreated away from the group and now waited a few metres away for Jinja and Dax

'Don't let them escape!' The Mayor orded to the rest of the huddle behind him.

Some of the men left in the gang took aim with the S.T.O.R.M guns

'look out' Dax cried pouncing on Jinja as a bolt of electricity narrowly missed them both

'Thanks for that' Jinja blushed as Dax sat up

'No problem, Princess, think it's about time we got outt'a here' Dax replied

Jinja nodded and both scrambled up and away as the crowd began charging foreward

There must have been around 50 or so people making up this crowd

'Run!' Bren cried as the crowd approached his position with Chase and Beyal.

As a team they ran through the town, hoping to make it to the entrance of the village and back into the woods, but it seem'd a long way aways.

The angry rabble behind them began to fall back, some not meant for running, team Core-Tech were very much in front

'We cant stop now B' Chase said as Bren gasped for air and began to stop running

'Cant breath' Bren gasped

'This isn't good' Jinja said stopping alongside Bren and catching her breath

'HEY!' cried a voice to the left of them

They turned expecting to see more townsfolk, but instead from the shadows they saw a girl, the same girl on the wanted poster- behind her, were glowing blue and red eyes.

'This way!' she cried pointing to the dark shadows behind the building

'What do we have to lose?' Chase said dragging Bren towards and into the shadows.

The team huddle behind a house, covered by intense dark shadows. The girl who helped them crouched nearby in the house adjacent to theirs, only the smallest of alleyways connected them.

'Who are-' Jinja began but was stopped when the crowd of angry people reached the area they had just stood in.

'Where are they?' Came voices

'They were just here!'

'They must've gone into the woods! You guys go into the woods, we'll standby here!'

Some men vacated into the woods surrounding the village, the majority stayed near the Teams hiding place

'Thanks for the help, but who are you?' Chase whispered not getting a good look at the girl

'Name's Kana' the girl replied

Dax frowned, another strange girl, great..

'Whats happening here?' Jinja whispered behind Chase

'This town is owned by S.T.O.R.M, and uses it regualry as a training ground for Monsuno battles' the girl replied nonchalantly.


End file.
